Always
by mssupertigz
Summary: Casey returns from searching for Volkoff leaving Sarah to tie up a few loose ends. She does not return. Will Chuck kick himself for quitting the spy life now that Sarah is missing. Will his dreams of a spy free life ever happen...My take on S4


Here's something new. No I haven't forgotten about Don't let go but this story has been swimming around my head for awhile. I will get back to finishing the other story soon. This is just a taste to see what you all think. If you like it I will continue. I will continue either way but it's good to hear from you all. Enjoy and review.

**ALWAYS**

Chuck awoke to the excessive sound of his door being hammered. Rolling out of bed he stumbled to the door. Opening the door all he got was "We found her!"

Chuck had waited to hear those words for a very long time. He looked at Casey wondering if this was all a dream. In that he would have to live another day without knowing where she was. But Casey didn't let up. With a little more convincing Chuck packed a bag and noticed several CIA agents surrounding his place. Ellie and Devon watched as Chuck was chauffeured to the closest SUV.

Boarding the jet that Beckman had arranged made this all too real. He would soon see her. It had been over four months since they had any contact or any idea where she was. As he boarded the jet he recalled that very day.

She wanted to go in alone, whether it was to prove herself that she could still do the job or the fact this could be her last mission. Spying was in her blood the one thing she was good at, one thing that captured her heart till she met Chuck.

"I'm not sure you should go."

"Chuck I can do this."

"I know you can but I have a feeling…"

"I love your feelings, but I need to do this."

"But!"

"Chuck, Casey has covered all the bases and all my contacts are in place. It's an easy in and out type mission, nothing more. And before you know it I will be home with you."

Chuck watched as she zipped up her last bag and headed to the door.

"What do we say?"

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Be safe, come back to me."

"Nothing will stop me from coming back to you."

And that was that, she was gone.

The first few weeks Chuck waited for the part of the day when she would call and talk about her day. It was never an exact time but she did call. They agreed that she would call but several times Chuck didn't listen. He told her that he felt that she needed to hear his voice and all honestly he needed to hear hers. Lying alone at night was the hardest part. Her side no longer had her scent. The slight mix of vanilla and berries, well that's what Chuck thought it smelled like. Was slowly vanishing from his senses and though he could stare at her picture, and his memories it wasn't the same.

Weeks turned into the first month. Chuck sat back recalling the last six months and the day that Casey headed out around the third week or so when they got word that Sarah's Intel came up with a man named Volkoff. Which so happened to be the same man that she had been hunting down, had surfaced in China. Casey was on the next flight as Beckman was one man short.

Chuck's decision to quit the spy life hit the team hard. Beckman promised to fill his spot but, as of this last mission she had not filled his spot and all honestly how could she.

Sarah wished she had Chuck with her but Casey kept her focussed on the mission at hand. When Casey had returned to the states a few days after Volkoff had slipped again to follow another lead. He left Sarah tying up the loose ends and as he left for the airport Sarah reminded him to say hello to Chuck and give him a little gift that she had found. Casey smiled and gave it back to her.

"You can give it to him yourself."

That was the last time Casey had seen or heard from Sarah. Casey lifted his head as Chuck stared out the window. Casey admired the man as he never gave up. He searched and searched and even ask Beckman to reassign him so he could work on this case. Chuck had flown thousandths of miles looking for her and each lead came up empty. Casey recalled how Chuck had mentioned how one person could just disappear, could never be forgotten.

"So where did you say, they found her?"

Casey put down his paper and faced Chuck.

"They found her near a blast in Calcutta that had killed 130 people. From what the officials and the news reports indicate is that it was an inside job. Whether Sarah knew or not she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had no identification on her and her injuries were beyond repair. I'm not sure who found her or knew to call us but whomever it was, we are forever grateful."

Chuck feared the worse. Casey usually didn't sugar coat any one injuries. He told it the way he saw it.

Chuck nodded and leaned his chair back. They had 18 hours before they would arrive in India.

**Delhi 05:30 am local time**

Chuck had flown through Mumbai a couple of months ago on his way back from the Philippines with Casey and didn't think of sticking around. Chuck now kicked himself. If only he knew, he could have prevented this from happening. Indian Police Service (IPS) and CIA agents from the US Embassy greeted Chuck and Casey at the airport. It was very early but Chuck wanted or more like insisted that he go to the blast site.

After some convincing, they drove them to the sight. Chuck got out. He could smell the kerosene or gas that they used. Chuck walked around noticing bits and pieces of a bomb. Grabbing a stick Chuck lifted the canister and flashed. Casey noticed Chuck and headed over.

"What do you got?"

"The canister is a common type for making things to go boom, but how many of these have serial numbers on them."

"Let me guess, not local?"

"Your right. These were stolen from us. Either they snuck them into the country or someone gave them to whomever did this."

Chuck grabbed his phone as this was still a crime scene, and took a few quick shots. Chuck and Casey knew that they had to come back as "eyes" were watching them. They both knew that no one could be trusted at this point.

**BOMBAY HOSPTIAL**

The IPS slipped into the back of the hospital, down a ramp and up another as they had Chuck and Casey slip into the back part of the hospital. They knew that this was a highly sensitive situation and of utmost secrecy. Chuck donned some hospital scrubs and was fitted with a mask and latex gloves. Casey slipped into his and pressed the button to the intensive care unit. The hospital had quarantined a small area to prevent the world from knowing that they had an American CIA agent on the floor.

The doctor had explained to Chuck and Casey the extent of the Agents injuries. As he continued Chuck made his way towards her bed. As Casey listened Chuck pulled the curtain. His eyes fixed on the all the hoses and wires and machines that were running all at once. Sarah left leg was in traction and everything else had one or two bandages covering those areas. They had wrapped her eyes with thick circular bandages and wrapped them up with gauze that wrapped around her head.

From what Chuck could see the bruises were pretty fresh indicating that she was found recently.

He carefully touched her head and leaned in and whispered that he was there. Kissing her cheek through his mask didn't make it less of a kiss. Her face was covered with burn cream. Chuck could hear the doctor telling Casey that she suffered burns from the blast. Chuck carefully lifted her good hand in his.


End file.
